Letters from annoyed bladers
by queen of beyblade
Summary: It's a idea that comes from aquilatempestas and it's basically letters from annoyed bladers for fanfiction authors.
1. Chapter 1

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

* * *

**TO:** All the writers

**FROM:** ginga

**SUBJECT: **annoyed

I'm not stupid !

People often say or do stupid things, that doesn't make them stupid!

Sure i did one thing... two... okay fine a lot of stupid things, but we all do that.

so i don't understand why I'm considered stupid.

please tell me!

sincerely,

ginga


	2. Chapter 2

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

* * *

**TO:** All the writers

**FROM:** Yuu

**SUBJECT: **annoyed

I'm not on sugar high!

I'm just a little normal boy who likes candy and ice cream.

Sure, I can be annoying and once I even got drunk( but don't say that to Madoka, or Tsubasa. Especially to TSUBASA).

But I'm a kid,and that's what kids do ( don't give me that face, I NOW ALL OFF YOU got sugar high)

sincerely,

Yuu

* * *

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

* * *

**TO:** All the writers

**FROM:** Kyoya

**SUBJECT: **Annoyed

I'm not gay.

Nile and I are friends...

It's not because Nile is handsome, smart, gentle and have a nice b...

OH MY FUCKING GOSH

You writers have perverted me...

I need to get out of here.

You're not-so-sincerely,

Kyoya

* * *

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

* * *

**TO:** All the writers

**FROM:** Nile

**SUBJECT: **Annoyed

Actually, I'm not very sure what to say...

Kyoya ignore me since the day he wrote a letter to you and every time a try to talk to him he yells at me something like

**_''I'm not gay and stay away from me!''_**

All i know is that is you're fault and I want you to fix it!

Sincerely,

Nile

PS. Make it fast, cause now he's crying ...

* * *

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

* * *

**TO:** All the writers

**FROM:** Mei Mei

**SUBJECT: **Annoyed

Why is everyone making fun of my spelling ?

Do you people even know how hard is to learn another language ?

First Chao Xin and now you guys (... and girls, don't want to make some jealous^^), maybe Chi yun was right when he tolled me about the English

classes. You know what? When you people would try to learn Chinese (1), i"ll be laughing at you and you're miserable spelling!

sincerely,

Mei Mei

* * *

**R&R**

** (1) did you know that China has more then a hundred dialects? Still surprisingly amazing**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

* * *

**TO:** All the writers

**FROM:** Benkei

**SUBJECT: **Annoyed

I'M NOT FAT!

Just a little bit larger than normal. Seriously,in every single fic I read everyone saying ''Benkei you need to loose weight".

Would you like to be called fat whenever you go around? Well me,no. That hurts my feelings...

At least try to not tell it to my face.

sincerely,

Benkei

* * *

**R&R**

**Attention writers, this fic is totally from characters point of view. If any of this chapters has offended you,then I'm terribly sorry,I really didn't mean**

**it. again sorry.**

**kiss,**

**queen^^ **


	7. Chapter 7

**TO:** All the writers

**FROM:** Ryuga

**SUBJECT: **annoyed

Are you people BLIND?

Can`t your useless mind see that it`s not a crown, not a tiara, definitaly not a hat,but a freakin HEAD PIECE?!

And on the other hand, who the idiot who had the idea of pairing me up with Hikaru?

That helpless girl is afraid of me! So what would the fangirls think? Ah yes, _let`s pair Ryuga with Hikaru,that would make a great story about the two of them falling _

_in __love and setting aside their differences..._

Well wake up a little, that`s not how it works in real life. And leave me alone, I`m not telling anyone my adress, so stop asking!

sincerely (yeah right...)

Ryuga

* * *

**I`m really sorry if I shocked or offended someone,but that`s how I imagined Ryuga`s reaction on his relationship with I`m not the one to **

**talk, because I`m a proud supporter of RyuHik (Ryuga x Hikaru), sorry Ry-Ry**

**...I now realize that Ryuga will probably kill me for that nickname,so wish me luck..**

**kiss,**

**queen**

***run away, far away for her own safety*: I hope I survive for posting another chapter!**

**Ryuga: Get back here!**

**Till next time,on...beyblade. (yes I know, zero creativity)**


End file.
